Back To Your Heart
by MinMuni
Summary: Ron and Hermione have had a fight and now they've broken up. Now four months later it's Hermione's birthday and they still haven't spoken to one another. Will Ron find a way back to her heart? Read and Review!
1. Missing The Birthday Girl

BACK TO YOUR HEART-MinMuni  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I am merely borrowing them. Back To Your Heart belongs to the Backstreet Boys.  
  
Missing The Birthday Girl  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" Ron cried in frustration, flinging his tie across the room.  
  
Ginny turned away from the mirror and faced her agitated brother. She reminded him gently, "Ron, wearing a tie isn't that hard. After all, if I remember correctly Dad taught all of you how to wear a tie."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I'm not upset about the tie," he replied glumly.  
  
"Oh." She narrowed her eyes at him, as she lifted the tie off the floor. "Then what are you upset about?" she asked.  
  
He sighed. "I'm upset about Hermione," he admitted sadly.  
  
~It's not that I can live without you,  
  
It's just that I don't even want to try,~  
  
"Oh," Ginny muttered, as she handed him his tie. He was looking so depressed that he failed to wear correctly. She made a small clicking sound of disapproval, swatted his arms away from his neck and proceeded in finishing his task.  
  
While she was doing so, she asked gently, "You really miss her, don't you?"  
  
Ron looked at her, and she was surprised to see those usually cheerful blue eyes so downcast. "Ginny, do you know that I haven't stopped thinking about her ever since she gave me that cold goodbye. I mean, I can't just admit that she's really gone from my life," he answered.  
  
~Every night I dream about you,  
  
Ever since the day we said goodbye,~  
  
Ginny snorted, as she headed back to the mirror and continued to straighten out her hair.   
  
"Well, it's not like you aren't responsible for making her leave you. I mean, if I had caught Harry doing what you did...Well, let's just say he wouldn't live to see another sunrise."  
  
Ron's eyes flashed dangerously. "Ginny, how many times do I have to repeat myself that it wasn't my fault? Harry and I were merely celebrating the victory of the Chudley Cannons, after an eternity and while we were at the pub, I got drunk and accidentally, and I mean accidentally kissed a girl, who I mistook for Hermione. Why can't anyone see that it wasn't in my control?" he cried out angrily.  
  
Ginny turned away from the mirror once she was certain she looked perfect and questioned, "You don't see Harry getting drunk and kissing another girl now, do you?"  
  
Ron sighed unhappily, and mumbled, "No, you don't." He paused as he shuffled his feet, before concluding through clenched teeth, "But it still wasn't my fault  
  
She eyed her favorite brother coolly before answering, "Then why didn't she forgive you?"  
  
Ron moaned and sank into the living room sofa. "`Cause I was a fool," he mumbled sadly.  
  
~If I wasn't such a fool,  
  
Right now I'd be holding you,~  
  
Ginny sighed to herself as she remembered the past events. For four months, Hermione had refused to have any contact with Ron. Whenever his name was mentioned, she would change the subject with a curt look on her face. But, now on her birthday, she'd finally agreed to let Ron come, but only after hours of persuasion from her and Harry. And now looking at her brother's glum expression, she whispered, "You really do miss her, Ron?"  
  
He looked straight into her brown eyes and replied softly, "With all my heart." He flung his arms into the air and then quickly brought them back and down and punched the nearest cushion. "I mean, she was my girlfriend for such a long time and one of my closest friends. I just can't leave her. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to change history." He fell silent, before finishing quietly, "But I can't." He sank deeper into the cushions. "What have I done?" he moaned and buried his face into his hands.  
  
~There's nothing that I wouldn't do,  
  
Baby if I only knew,~  
  
His sister sat down next to him and placed her hand on his knee. He showed no response and from his appearance, she realized he was clearly dreading the party.  
  
"Ron," she began gently. He made a small scratching sound to show he was listening. "Did you ever try to make peace with her?"  
  
He nodded his head without looking up and answered something, but his hands muffled it. Sighing exasperatedly, he removed them and said, "I tried really hard to go back to her and explain what had happened and tell her how much she meant to me, but I could never find the words or the courage for that matter to her how I felt. I mean, think of all the good times we've had together." He paused for a while and a slow grin spread across his face, as if remembering those particular good times, but he immediately shook himself out of his reverie, and finished, "But there's no way I'll have another place in her heart."  
  
~The words to say,  
  
The road to take,  
  
To find a way back to your heart.  
  
What can I do,  
  
To get to you,  
  
And find a way back to heart.~  
  
The two siblings fell silent. Ron remained lost in his own misery, while Ginny drummed her fingers on her knee, and occasionally glanced at the clock. They were supposed to be at Hermione's at 7 p.m, but it was only 6:15. She busied herself thinking what everyone would be wearing at the party, and she was just starting to imagine what Harry would wear, when...  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Huh," she said stupidly and realized her brother was staring at her. "What is it?" she asked, shaking all thoughts of Harry in red robes out of her head.  
  
"I was wondering if," he paused, as if debating whether to go on or not. "I was wondering if I could show you something," he finished slowly.  
  
"Sure," she replied, scooting closer to him. Very carefully, Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box.  
  
Ginny stifled a gasp and stammered, "Ron, is this," but she never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment her question was answered, when Ron opened the box, revealing a sapphire ring, surrounded by tiny diamonds.  
  
"Ron," she gasped in awe, reaching for it delicately. He handed it to her as she gazed at it in utter disbelief. "Do you like it?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Like it," she breathed. "Ron, it's absolutely beautiful. Who..." her voice trailed off as the truth suddenly dawned on her. "Oh Ron," she murmured, lightly placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.  
  
He let out a hollow laugh. "Finally figured it out, did you?"  
  
"Ron," she started, but he cut her off. "Can you imagine I had planned this entire romantic dinner in the candlelight with soft music in the background. And can you actually believe I was going to propose to her on her twenty-first birthday, which surprisingly is today." He sighed heavily. "Guess that won't be happening anymore," he ended.  
  
~I don't know how it got so crazy,  
  
But I'll do anything to set things right,~  
  
"Don't you want to say anything?" he asked his sister, who was staring at the ring with a fascinated expression on her freckled face.  
  
"Where did you get this?" she inquired.  
  
"Got it specially made from Ollivander's son. There's no other ring like it," he informed her, with a hint of pride in his voice.  
  
"How did you manage to pay for this?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"With my first few paychecks," he remarked.  
  
"What?" Ron stared at his sister. "Ginny, don't sound so surprised. I would do anything for Hermione, since she's just so," his voice faltered, as his mind searched for the right word. "She's just so perfect. Being with her was the best thing that had ever happened in my life."  
  
~`Cause your love is so amazing,  
  
Baby, you're the best thing in my life."  
  
"Oh Merlin, why couldn't we still be together?"  
  
"Ron," Ginny began placidly.   
  
Ron snorted, despite the situation he was in, he still managed to comment, "Been practicing on my name, now have you?"  
  
She smirked before replying, "You know there's still a way for you to win her back."  
  
"If there was do you think I'd be in this mess, right now."   
  
She shrugged her shoulders at him and handed him the box. "I have to go to the loo, Ron. Give me a sec, will you?"  
  
He nodded his head, as she got up and headed for the bathroom. Once inside, she locked the door, crossed her fingers and prayed that the plan formulating in her mind would work. Without another hesitation, she Apparated away.  
  
*** 


	2. Meeting The Birthday Girl

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, as usual, belongs to J.K. Rowling. Back to Your Heart belongs to the Backstreet Boys.  
  
Meeting the Birthday Girl  
  
While Ginny was supposedly in the bathroom, Ron busied himself by looking at the engagement ring. He was amused by the way the sapphire would sparkle as it caught the light rays, casting a glow in all directions. He sighed heavily. Who knew how long it would be before Hermione ever forgave him? Being together for three years still hadn't meant that the both of them hadn't had their arguments, but he'd never wanted them to become permanently separated. He sighed again, as a huge lump formed in his throat, thinking what his life would be without her. Ron imagined what the ring would look like if it were on her long slender finger, showing how much he cared for her. If only she would accept his apology.  
  
~Let me prove my love is real,  
  
And make you feel the way I feel,~  
  
He would do anything for her; didn't she know that after all their years of friendship? Had he not saved her from a giant troll, risked his greatest fear of spiders when she was petrified, stood up for her against Malfoy in countless times, dealt with her in their fifth Yule Ball and had fought side by side with her against Voldemort. He would give the world for her, then and now if only she would still be his girl.  
  
~I promise I would give the world,  
  
If only you would tell me girl,~  
  
There were tears streaming down his cheeks and he wasn't going to be surprised if he started bawling soon, when just then there was a knock at the door. He tucked the ring in his pocket, brushed away the tears from his face and went to open the door. His jaw dropped when he saw who was standing outside. It was none other than, Hermione Granger.  
  
She gave him a small smile. "Hi."  
  
He stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't believe Hermione was standing outside his apartment door, when she was supposed to be at her party. He couldn't find the right words to say, without angering her. Instead, he answered, "Blimey, Hermione, what are you doing here?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, Ron, most of the time when someone greets you, it's usually polite to reply with a proper salutation," she said to him. "Then you can ask the questions."  
  
He nodded dumbly before realizing he was still clutching the doorknob and she was still outside. Hoping to cover up for his previous awkwardness he asked, "Would you like to come in?"   
  
"I was wondering when you'd ask me that." He smiled at her, as he stepped back to let her in.  
  
~The words to say,  
  
The road to take,  
  
To find a way back to your heart.  
  
What can I do,  
  
To get to you,  
  
And find a way back to your heart.~  
  
Hermione started to take off her coat, revealing a sleeveless midnight blue dress, accompanied by a pair of silver earrings and a silver locket around her neck, which oddly resembled the one he'd given to her on Valentine's Day. Her hair was up in a bun, with a few loose strands around her face.  
  
Ron couldn't help but admit that she was even more gorgeous now. Four months away from him mirrored no signs of depression on her face, and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he was still holding her coat and was gaping at her beauty. She was looking around his apartment and he heard her murmur, "Still looks the same." Then she turned to him and she stated, "You can put that down, you know."  
  
He shook his head, "I know that, `Mione. You don't have to tell me." He hung it and while his back was towards her he mumbled, "Youlookverynice."  
  
"Come again."  
  
He sighed, straightened himself up, and said clearly, "You look very nice, Hermione."  
  
"Oh." Hermione blushed and fingered her locket. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled and gestured towards the living room. "Would you like to sit down?"  
  
She nodded and together they sat down on the couch. Hermione placed her hands in her lap, while Ron nervously glanced at the bathroom door, waiting for Ginny to come out. But since she was showing no signs of leaving, he cleared his throat and began, "Well."  
  
She turned to face him, and he felt his face grow hot as her chocolate eyes gazed into his.   
  
"Well what, Ron."  
  
"Uh, who's taking care of your party?" he managed to say.  
  
"Harry's in charge while I'm away," she informed him.  
  
"Really," Ron replied, leaning forward eagerly. "I never knew Harry was interested in parties."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Neither did I but it seems the Boy Who Lived enjoys holding parties.   
  
You should have seen him holding the clipboard, with a quill tucked behind his ear, and shouting instructions everywhere."  
  
"You're kidding!" She shook her head and pretty soon the two of them were laughing.   
  
Between giggles, Ron said, "You know, this reminds me of the old times."  
  
She stopped laughing abruptly and turned away from him and muttered under her breath,   
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
Ron sighed. He'd made a huge mistake bringing up their relationship, but there was no way he could take it back. But he could apologize. Taking a deep breath, he started, "Hermione, I'm..."  
  
"Why didn't you ever come back?" Hermione blurted out.  
  
He stared at her in shock. "What?"  
  
She sighed heavily and repeated her question. He looked at her and whispered, "I did, Hermione."  
  
She snorted. "No, you didn't."  
  
He glared at her. "What would you know, Hermione? From what I've heard, whenever my name was brought up, you ignored me completely. Isn't that correct?" he shot back.  
  
Hermione looked daggers at him. "Well, Ron the only reason I ever did that so you would realize that I missed you, but obviously your thick skull didn't understand that, now did it?" she retorted harshly.  
  
Ron tried to manage a snappy comment, but he couldn't. He bent his head down and took a deep breath and tried to think of something to say. Next to him, Hermione was seething with anger. Her head was bent low and she was taking deep breaths in order to calm herself down. Now was definitely not the best time to start a row with her especially on her birthday, so he whispered, "Hermione."  
  
"What is it?" came her curt reply.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief. Ronald Weasley was apologizing to her! This was too unbelievable. She had always been the forgiving type so she mumbled, "It's okay, Ron."  
  
"No, it's not okay," he answered gloomily. "Hermione, all I've ever wanted was another chance. I never thought we'd stop being friends. Do you have any idea how miserable I've been ever since you left me?"  
  
She gave him a wary smile. "Well, I do have a small idea since Ginny came to my apartment tonight and said that her dear brother's very miserable and extremely lonely."  
  
"You mean Ginny's not in the bathroom but she Apparated to your apartment to tell you to come to me," Ron stammered.  
  
She nodded, while Ron muttered, "That little Weasel."  
  
"Hey, you can't blame her. She is a Weasley, after all," Hermione replied.  
  
He grinned. "You're right." She was smiling back at him, and he couldn't help but feel that   
  
Hermione was giving him another chance.  
  
~Give me one more chance,  
  
To give my love to you,  
  
`Cause no one on this Earth,  
  
Loves you like I do,  
  
Tell me.~  
  
"Hermione," Ron began slowly. "Would you mind if I give you your birthday present, right now?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and answered, "No, I wouldn't mind."  
  
He grinned and pulling out his wand, he chanted, "Accio Hermione's present."  
  
A medium-sized box wrapped in blue-green wrapping paper came sailing through the air and into Ron's lap. Hermione stared at it curiously, as he handed it to her. "Happy Birthday, Hermione," he stated slowly.  
  
She smiled as she accepted the box and placed it into her lap. Gingerly, she started to untie the bow that was on top of it, and slowly started to take off the wrapping paper. Whatever was inside was placed in a box, so very carefully she opened it and let out a tiny squeal at seeing what was inside.  
  
"Oh Ron," she gasped slightly as her fingers lightly touched the title of the scarlet book,   
  
"Hogwarts: A Revised History."   
  
"Thank you," she gushed softly as she lifted the huge book out of its box.  
  
"You like it?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Like it," Hermione repeated quietly. "Ron, I'm speechless," she finished.  
  
"There's a little something I want you to read that's inside," he informed her, scooting closer to her. "Read it," he ordered gently, giving her elbow a little nudge. She nodded her head and slowly opened the book, wondering with all her heart what he'd written inside that he couldn't say in words.  
  
~The words to say,  
  
The road to take,  
  
To find a way back to your heart.  
  
What can I do,  
  
To get to you,  
  
And find a way back to your heart.~  
  
"Dear Ms. Granger," she read silently to herself. "We have been informed that in our previous edition of Hogwarts: A History, we left out a few details that seriously disturbed you throughout your years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Therefore, due to careful consideration, a lot of planning, and a great deal of persuasion on the part of one of your close friends, we have decided to publish a revised edition of the previous book. We have tried hard not to leave out any specific detail, ranging from the house-elves that work to the reason why the portraits of the past headmasters wish to remain at Hogwarts. We hope this book will prove to your satisfaction for if it doesn't Mr. Ronald Weasley will be extremely displeased. Signed Cornwall Coolidge."  
  
"Oh Ron," she whispered, looking at him. "You shouldn't have."  
  
He stared at her in disbelief. "I shouldn't have. Hermione, I spent all the years at Hogwarts being badgered about the fact that I didn't read the most important book on your list. Give me a little gratitude," he replied.  
  
She smiled at him and leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his cheek. His blue eyes gazed into waiting for her to say something so she said softly, "Thank you so much, Ron.   
  
This is a great birthday present."  
  
He smiled happily. "I'm glad you liked it." He turned away from her, suddenly finding the intricate design of the carpet to be very interesting. Hermione smiled at his uneasiness and busied herself with the familiar book, only this time finding much more information on subjects never brought up.  
  
"`Mione," Ron started quietly.   
  
"Hmmm," she answered, without looking up.  
  
"Did you ever think about what our lives would have been if we hadn't had our fight?"  
  
Startled by this question, she looked up from her book and stared at him. The expression on his face clearly displayed his fear on her answer, so she decided to ease his fear by replying softly, "Yes, Ron, I did wonder what our lives would have been."  
  
He fidgeted nervously in his seat. "Did you ever wish that you could go back in time and change the past, so the present and future would be better?"  
  
Hermione could feel the tears brimming in her tears as she whispered, "Every single day."  
  
~I turn back time,  
  
To make you mine,  
  
And find a way back to your heart.~  
  
"Hermione," he stated softly and placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze. "Don't cry."  
  
"I'm sorry," she sobbed, as she took out a silk handkerchief. "I'm acting like such a fool," she mumbled into it.  
  
He chuckled. "I'm the biggest fool around here, `Mione. I waited four months just to say how sorry I am for ruining our relationship."  
  
She blew her nose and wiped away the tears before answering, "I know, Ron."  
  
He shook his head. "No, you don't, Hermione. I would have done anything to win back your heart. I would beg, plead, fall to my knees, just," he paused suddenly as he watched her expectant face. "Just so I could win back your heart," he finished.  
  
~I beg and plead,  
  
Fall to my knees,  
  
To find a way back to your heart.~  
  
"Oh Ron," Hermione murmured, placing her present aside and giving him a warm hug. "You shouldn't beat yourself about this," she told him, placing her head on his shoulder and running her hands comfortingly up and down his back.  
  
"Yeah right," he muttered, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're probably gloating that you had such a strong affect on me."  
  
She grinned into his shoulder as she pulled away. "Yeah Ron. I am." He grinned back and gave her a small pat on his shoulder, while she resumed her attention with the book. She turned the second page only to find another small message, blinking at her in gold letters. She said softly to herself, "Happy Birthday Hermione, the girl of my dreams! From Ronald Weasley, the insufferable git who can only ask, 'will I ever get a chance to win back your heart?'"  
  
She looked up in surprise and found him looking at the message, as well. "I was wondering when you'd read it," he mumbled.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask me?" she asked softly.  
  
He scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Every time I started to practice asking you for your forgiveness I got all choked up and couldn't resume the dialogue." He made a few gestures in the air, as if trying to prove his point. "I just couldn't find the right words or courage to ask you face-to-face."  
  
~The words to say,  
  
The road to take,  
  
To find a way back to your heart.~  
  
"Was I that bad of an impact on you?" Hermione questioned, gazing at him intently.  
  
He nodded his head and smiled slightly to himself. "Yeah, you were."  
  
The two of them were quiet for awhile as Hermione repeatedly read the message that was blinking in all kinds of colors.  
  
"Hermione," Ron began, breaking the silence.   
  
"What is it Ron?" she replied in a soft tone.  
  
"What can I do to win back your heart?"  
  
~What can I do,  
  
To get to you,~  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron's expectant face. She slowly reached forward and interlaced her fingers with his. "I only have one thing to say, Ron," she answered slowly, as he tightened the grip on their locked hands. She smiled, before finishing, "Just be the best friend I've always had." He looked at her for a while before returning her smile.  
  
~And find a way back to your heart."  
  
*** 


End file.
